Le Hair Flip
by PsychedelicDreamer
Summary: Squalo's bangs get longer and longer. Then he succumbs to the evil Hair flip


**Alrighty then~ Here's some humor for you guys :3I hope you like it 3 No pairings. I obviously don't Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn don't rub it in .**

* * *

So we all know how Squalo's obsession devotion to Xanxus caused the shark to make a stupid promise to not cut his hair until Xanxus became the Tenth right?

And you also know that somewhere in between the ring battles and the ten years later arc that Squalo had to flip his hair to get his bangs out of his eyes.

And Im sure some of you want to know how the rest of the Varia reacted to the sudden hair flips yes?

* * *

One bright December morning, our favorite Varia Shark awoke to several wires cutting him when he sat up in his bed. His eyes twitched and his sword cut the wires limp as he flailed his arms about, all the while screaming; "VOIIII!! Belphegor you fucking Brat!!!!". It was indeed an interesting morning.

Squalo stood on his bed seething with rage, and panting heavily, his brand new cuts bleeding slightly and burning from the sweat that had accumulated on his skin from swinging around his sword. His shaggy hair fell into his line of vision and with a flip of his head his hair was [magically] out of his eyes. He hopped off of his bed and stomped towards the living room.

Bel was sitting on the couch, Fran in an armchair reading a book and Xanxus was on his chair drinking alcohol. Lussuria was somewhere in the kitchen, and Levi was nowhere to be seen. Not that Squalo cared of course.

Squalo directed his death glare towards the prince. Said prince flinched and turned around to meet Squalo's glare, only to begin laughing hysterically. That laughter made the shark's anger grow, and grow, and grow some more, until…

"!!! You little shit!!!" the longhaired man screamed while clutching Bel's collar and dragging him up so that they were nose to nose. The blonde's laughter faded into hysterical giggles. "What the fuck are you laughing at!!"

The blond, whom was unable to speak coherently due to his giggling fit, just simply pointed at the seething shark. Said shark proceeded to shake the giggling blond. Bel in response continued to giggle then start to cough and wheeze for lack of oxygen.

Lussuria rushed into the room and quickly separated the two. "Now, now Squa~ don't be so harsh~" the boxer said standing in between the two boys. The shark quickly pointed his sword past Lussuria and at Bel. "Voi! That little shit set wires up in my room and then laughed at me!" said shark yelled before giving his hair a flip.

Lussuria just stood there blinking(though his sunglasses hid this) and stared at Squalo. "Mau Squa~ when did you start flipping your hair?" the boxer asked the shark calmly. Squalo's face went from livid to confused.

"It makes you look rather gay Squalo-sempai…" Fran said indifferently, never taking his eyes off of his book. Squalo quickly turned on Fran and glared death at the newcomer. "VOI~ FLAN! Don't talk down to your elders " the shark screamed. Xanxus's face twitched and a chair was soon launched into the air towards Squalo's head. The chair made instant contact and the second in command fell to the floor.

Half a second later the man stood up and glared death at his boss, his sword pointed towards the man's throat. The tip of the sword made light contact with Xanxus's skin, however the Varia boss did not flinch.

Instead he took the tip of his finger and moved the sword away from his throat. After all, you wouldn't want a sword at your throat right?

"You're noisy." Xanxus said simply.

Squalo scoffed and flipped his hair and walked away. Stomping through the corridors, hoping Bel had died from his giggling, and that Xanxus would die from alcohol poisoning or something like that. Maybe his liver would fall out. And then Squalo could steal it and cook it up and make Flan or Fran or whatever that kid's name was, eat it.

Squalo was brought out of his morbid thoughts when he bumped into a figure larger than himself. He looked up through his shaggy bangs and came hair to face with Levi. He flipped his hair and glared daggers at the mustached man.

"Move out of my fucking way before I cut you to shreds Levi!" Squalo yelled.

"Are you a girl?" the taller of the two asked, un-phased by the swordsman's threat.

"What?" the shorter asked.

"Well…you flipped your hair. Usually girls do that." The lightning guardian stated.

That made Squalo lose the little sanity he had left of that morning. His eyes screamed death as he slashed Levi to ribbons.

* * *

**Alright~ :3**

**That was just a little bit of funfun for you guys :3**

**I hope you liked it 3**

**That Review Button looks awfully Tempting doesn't it?**

**:3**

**VVVV**


End file.
